


Awkwardness

by m3aculpa



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Community: glee_kink_meme, Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt didn't really want to be here, but he'd always been unable to say no to Finn Hudson and his puppy eyes. He had no interest in their cheap beer or porn as they celebrated McKinley High's first win in football that did not include gay kickers and dancing. Lowered inhibitions cues great angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Awkwardness  
>  **Fandom:** Glee **  
> Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kurt, Finn, Puck, Jesse, Mike, Matt, New Directions/Kurt  
>  **Warnings:** Gangbang, non-con, angst, unpleasantness in general  
>  **Word count:** 2650  
>  **Prompt:** Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/570.html?thread=2291258#t2291258) prompt at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/) : Gangbang on Kurt. All the guys get drunk or otherwise and think it's consensual, and no one realizes it's not (except Kurt, of course). Worst morning-after in the history of the earth, please. (Sorry I couldn't find a convincing way of writing Artie in)  
>  **Summary** : Kurt didn't really want to be here, but he'd always been unable to say no to Finn Hudson and his puppy eyes. He had no interest in their cheap beer or porn as they celebrated McKinley High's first win in football that did not include gay kickers and dancing. Lowered inhibitions cues great angst.  
>  **a/n:** I think I made somewhat of an understatement while giving this fic it's title. Poor Kurt, I really seem to be torturing him. And I can't see myself writing recovery fic (as I am doing for the other), because honestly you'd never recover from something like this :(

If you wanted to measure how much he didn’t want to be here, you could imagine that he would rather wear a combination of one of Rachel’s granny sweaters, Artie’s sweater vests and Tina’s bondage pants than to be here. That was how much Kurt Hummel wanted to be here, listening to the other guys making fools of themselves, with a mostly untouched beer in his hand. He’d prefer to be at Mercedes’ house with the girls, even if it meant prolonged exposure to Rachel Berry. It would also be preferable to tag along to Artie’s and Tina’s study session and be the awkward third wheel, no pun intended. Honestly, who were they trying to fool? It was totally a date. He just hoped that Artie wasn’t combining suspenders with a belt again. The boy was exasperatingly clueless when it came to fashion.  
   
So why was he here? He glanced over to the other boys, who were glued to the television. Great, they were watching porn with some big-breasted woman bouncing on top some guy. He quickly averted his eyes and felt like gouging his eyes out. But he’d caught a glimpse of _why, hello¸ Finn Hudson, and why can’t I say no to you?_  
   
It would have been bearable if Artie was there, but he’d begged out on account of all the stairs in the Hummel house. And Kurt couldn’t say no to Finn, when he’d asked him to attend the celebratory party for McKinley High’s first football win that didn’t involved gay dancing or queer kickers. Sadly, that was verbatim. Finn didn’t mean to be offensive, but he wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box.  
   
He was completely unable to say no to Finn, even when he’d offered him a beer. Kurt detested beer. He’d rather have a daiquiri, but that would probably have soured the mood somewhat. It would have reminded them of who he was. Not that he understood why he bothered, since he was already alienated.  
   
A particularly obscene moan had him flushing scarlet. He left his beer by the couch and fled downstairs to his basement. When he passed his mirror, he realised that he was still bright red. He decided to head to bed early and set out to do his moisturising routine.  
   
Finn has only entered Kurt’s bathroom once. Then he saw all the bottles and creams and promptly walked out. The poor thing was just a fraction short of terrified that he’d break something. But Kurt’s just all too happy to keep the bathroom for himself.  
   
If he rushed through things, there was no one there to take notice. Have you ever been so bored that all you want to do is to go to sleep, wake up and there’ll be a new day? Kurt was feeling like that at the moment. And he hoped that when he woke up, his home would be free from the invasion of the football players and Jesse. Jesse was probably only there because Finn thought he could show Rachel that he was the bigger man. The three of them were hopeless (and he ignored his clenching heart).  
   
He fell asleep easily and didn’t dream. It was therefore more unsettling when he woke up with lips covering his own. He blinked confusedly, still half-asleep. But there was definitely lips covering his own and oh, hello, tongue. He moaned in appreciation, thinking that it must be some dream. But when his eyes slid open and met Finn’s eyes, he was understandably confused.  
   
“Finn? Wha…?” his words were cut off by another insistent kiss.  
   
Since he’d only dreamt about this moment before, almost managing to get over his crush, he wasn’t about to question it. But then somebody was parting his nightshirt and he started to become a little apprehensive. Because it was not Finn; he was grabbing Kurt around the neck with one and the other was holding them up. He managed to see that they were not alone on the bed.  
   
He broke the kiss and asked, breathlessly,  
   
“What’s going on?”  
   
Finn drew him back into another kiss and he thought he heard somebody tell him that it was just what he wanted. His lips were tingling and he moved his lips against Finn’s, kissing back mindless of anything else. It was something he’d dreamt of, so he wanted to take his fill of it now. Before it all turned out to be a cruel joke.  
   
Then Finn was gone and he lay there, panting, disappointed but resigned for something bad to happen. Somebody else kissed him then. It was enough make his lips tingle pleasurably. His mouth was left lax when this new person lazily plundered it. He tried to focus his eyes. Puck. He wanted to laugh, but it came across as a breathless moan. Puck was really good at this. It was not surprising that girls kept lining up for him despite his less than stellar personality.  
   
He stiffened when somebody pulled down his pyjama bottoms and underwear. Trying to ask what was going on, was impossible when Puck seemed intent on kissing the air out of him. They were short kisses; just enough to steal his breath and render him unable to speak, but only teasing him. He tried to question this through the dizziness.  
   
Then a wet finger encircled his entrance. Teased it, barely slipping in, but still staying out. He tried to protest, heart suddenly hammering, but Puck’s mouth were covering his. The finger slipped inside him and he clenched around it. It felt strange and he didn’t want it there. Even if it was Finn and he had dreamt of that moment over and over again, he didn’t want it like _this_. Not while surrounded by their fellow gleeks.  
   
A second finger was added and it started to feel somewhat uncomfortable. He frowned and tried to shift his hips. Puck kissed the corner of his mouth, trying to distract him, and why didn’t he take the chance to protest? Maybe because Finn’s questioning fingers had found something that made him moan and arch against his will. And two persons, probably Matt and Mike, were touching his chest, teasing his nipples into hardened buds. He made a couple of really embarrassing noises, especially since he really should make an effort to stop all of this. He’s starting to feel a little freaked out.  
   
The third finger moved things from slightly uncomfortable to very uncomfortable. He was trying to squirm free, but Puck kept on kissing him, Matt-and-Mike were teasing his nipples and Jesse… Jesse was watching them. He could see him over Puck’s shoulder, peering down at him. It made him feel even more self-conscious. Especially since his cock was twitching and rising from the way Finn’s fingers paid attention to the place that send flashes of light over his vision.  
   
Matt and Make stopped playing with his nipples and grabbed a hand each. They wrapped them around their cocks and moved his hands along them. He had wondered if it would feel differently to touch another boy. It did. But the knowledge did not make things easier for him.  
   
The fingers slid out and were replaced by the head of Finn’s cock. Kurt didn’t want this. He tried to break free from Puck’s kiss but his head is cradled firmly in the other’s hands. Then he had to struggle not to tense when Finn slowly, inch by inch, drove his cock inside. He knew that if he tensed it would only become worse, but sweet Versace, it was uncomfortable! It burnt and hurt slightly. He groaned into Puck’s mouth and the football-player broke the kiss to ask,  
   
“Are you okay?”  
   
No, he’s not okay, because he didn’t want this, but Puck was kissing him again. Finn was holding still before starting to thrust shallowly, awkwardly. Because despite what a lot of authors would have people believe; fucking a man and fucking a woman were two completely separate things. It took some time for Finn to find his rhythm and by that time Kurt was almost crying. It was wrong. He’d wanted this, but not like this.  
   
Finn’s hips were rolling as he found his rhythm and managed to hit that sweet spot over and over again. Kurt was miserably trying to think of the mailman, since Finn had regaled him with that story, and not react. He was only half-hard when Finn came and the hot semen splashing up inside of him felt very peculiar. But when Finn pulled out, Kurt started to shiver and felt very empty. Very empty and so, so very lost. He tracked Finn with his eyes when Puck let up with the kisses.  
   
He couldn’t help but notice how the others looked at him, with arousal and desire. It hit him that they thought he was a willing participant and he blinked away tears. He opened his mouth to beg them to stop, to leave him alone, couldn’t they see that he didn’t want this?  
   
Puck moved him over to his hands and knees before he managed to get the first syllable out. Then his cock was pressing against Kurt’s hole and he bit back an anguished cry. Puck was <i> _big </i>_. It hurt how his muscles stretched to accommodate him. He was barely aware of the stream of distressed whimpers that were escaping him, together with soft ‘no’s that nobody seemed to acknowledge.  
   
Puck was holding very still and kissing his neck. He didn’t want to hurt him, which was odd because Puck and gentle did not belong in the same universe, never mind the same sentence. He gathered his breath, deciding to take a chance,  
   
“Get off,” he tried to say, but it was drowned in Puck’s groan when he started thrusting.  
   
Tears welled up in his eyes, because it _hurt_. Puck was so big that it burnt when he thrust inside. It felt like he was stretching him wide, far beyond he could take. And he couldn’t say anything, protest, because they weren’t _hearing_ it. They didn’t even notice that he was on the brink of tears, too caught up in themselves to realise that Kurt was not willing.  
   
Jesse kissed him when Puck found his prostate and angled his thrust to hit there all the time. Jesse kissed well, on the safe side, and he kept his eyes open, looking at Kurt. But even then he didn’t notice the anguish despite the fact that Kurt’s cock was so hard that it hurt. Either Matt or Mike touched his cock and then lips wrapped around the head. He gasped in surprise and Jesse withdrew.  
   
Somebody, Mike he realised when he turned his head and saw Matt stroking himself, started to suck his cock from the awkward angle. Kurt felt his leg spreading on their own accord and tried to arch into Mike’s mouth. The feeling of a wet, warm mouth was enough to make him come undone. His mouth fell open. Jesse seemed to take it as an invitation to stuff his dick into his mouth. He choked slightly. The taste was weird, all salty. The boy cradled Kurt’s head and gently moved his hips as to not choke him.  
   
It was all too much… the feeling of Matt’s lust-darkened eyes on him… Mike’s lips wrapped around him… Jesse’s dick in his mouth… Puck hitting his prostate with each thrust and the feeling of being so full…  
   
His mind just shut down. He’d let them use him, because it made it so much easier. They were his friends. They didn’t mean to hurt him (but they were). He tried not to let tears fall, but a few slipped out against his will.  
   
He felt his orgasm building up, but when he was just so close, Mike squeezed the base of his cock. It seemed like he was intent on prolonging his torment. His protestations must have sent some vibrations around Jesse’s cock, because he came almost immediately. Kurt was given two options: swallow or choke. So he swallowed the salty cum and felt like he was going to be ill. God, how long was Puck going to last?  
   
As if hearing his thoughts, Puck pulled out and came all over Kurt’s back. He flinched when the hot splatter of cum hit him, but resigned himself to it. It felt disgusting, but he barely had time to dwell on it. Mike pulled him into his lap and down on his cock. He gasped when he felt himself being filled, but let Mike do whatever he wanted. It didn’t seem like they were going to let him protest. Mike sucked on his bottom lip before lifting Kurt up and down his cock.  
   
Suddenly Matt was near and his dark eyes were watching them intently. His hand stroked Kurt’s ass. He moved further down, to curiously finger where Mike’s cock disappeared into his body. He was teasing and probing, before actually slipping a finger inside with Mike’s cock. It burnt and Kurt whined slightly.  
   
Matt took it very slow, stretching him wider open than he thought possible, before replacing his fingers with his cock. Kurt was crying when he thrust in, but nobody noticed. His fingernails dug into Mike’s shoulder as he tried to adjust. There were two cocks inside of him. At the same time. He wanted to laugh hysterically but couldn’t.  
   
They thrust shallowly and Kurt just held on. Somebody, Jesse when he looked down, took hold of his cock and pumped him. He felt Mike-and-Matt, they were always together and would always do everything together – like fucking their non-consenting classmate, speed up their rhythm. He felt his own climax build up and came in hot spurts all over Jesse’s hand. His muscles clamped around the two cocks inside of him and they came, filling him until he was overflowing.  
   
Afterward, they all sort of surrounded him on the bed. He was leaking cum and felt thoroughly disgusting, but didn’t dare to move in case it would wake them up. His eyes were burning from not blinking as he stared up in his dark ceiling. He wanted to move, couldn’t stand the feel of hot, sweaty flesh against his own, but he couldn’t risk it. He was pretty much lying on top of Puck. Finn was curling up against his side and if it was any other time that would have sent hot butterflies racing through his stomach. But now he only felt numb.  
   
He must have lied there all night without getting any sleep. His eyes were hurting.  
   
The others woke up, moaning about their hangovers. When he moved he felt the dull throb in his ass. Finn actually moved over to kiss him. It was a slow, rather sweet kiss. Or would have been, if Finn didn’t taste like stale beer and morning breath. When he drew back, he had a slight worried frown.  
   
“This doesn’t mean that I’m gay, Kurt,” he said. “It was just a one night of fun.”  
   
Kurt felt his face crumple in misery and the tears were choking him.  
   
“A night of fun? Did you think that’s what it was?” he asked and scrambled to get off Puck, who’s half-awake. “I didn’t want it!”  
   
He was standing naked before them. Bruises that he hadn’t known was there before now throbbed. Bruises from where they’d held on a little too tight. He caught a look of himself in the mirror and, boy, was he a fright. He looked pale and exhausted. His hair was unruly and sticking up all over the place. His eyes were red-rimmed from crying.  
   
“But, dude,” Puck groggily pointed out. “You didn’t say no.”  
   
Kurt fought valiantly against the tears and his burning throat, but failed.  
   
“Well, I didn’t say yes, now, did I?”  
   
Their comprehension of what they had done sent him over the edge.  
   
Nothing could ever make this alright.

  



End file.
